1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrumentation devices, and particularly to a rotating coherent electromagnetic emission instrumentation apparatus for observation of the surrounding environment during high-speed rotation of the laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last 350 years, a host of mathematicians and theoretical physicists have endeavored to define the nature of space, time and matter.
While researching this past work, the inventor noted that the basis of generally accepted concepts regarding space, time, and matter have changed dramatically as one thought process gave way to the next. Sir Isaac Newton's view of absolute space transitioned to Einstein's relativistic space, which, in part, had to be expanded to include Bohr's Quantum Mechanics. Throughout this 350-year period, true giants in the various fields of physics formed diametrically opposed opinions about the nature of the Universe and the inter-relations between energy, mass, and “other” components that make it up. This has led to intellectual challenges, debates, and in some cases, open hostilities that occasionally divided the physics community into competing, if not warring, camps. Such contention in the past has resulted in both wholesale changes and significant refinements to accepted theories, but those conflicts have also consumed large amounts of intellectual resources and spanned decades of time.
With the advent of Quantum Mechanics, the above conflict openly spilled over into the areas of wave particle duality, probabilistics and causality. In 1934 Fritz Zwicky first coined the expression and postulated the existence of “Dark Matter”, which in turn, led to the concepts of “Dark Energy, “Dark Fluid” and a host of discoveries that extend from them by Zwicky and others. Since, the theories and related calculations regarding these “substances” are important elements in cosmology and since some differences in opinion continue to exist within the recognized community of leading theoretical physicist, the reader is encouraged to consult material available on the Internet for reference. Such references, in the inventor's opinion, effectively illustrate the key elements and continuing debates that are an integral part of the processes that define physics at this time.
Present cosmological understanding relies on a significant amount of non-baryonic, cold “dark” matter to explain the large-scale structure of the universe. Moreover, the presence of observed gravitational anomalies as well as cosmic microwave background (CMB) radiation suggests that the aforementioned dark matter exists.
Computer simulations of dark matter particles along with galactic surveys that document Doppler shift observations led to the conclusion that the cold dark matter model of structure formation is consistent with these observations.
Based on these studies, the Lambda-CDM model was constructed and measures the cosmological parameters, including the fraction of the universe made up of baryons and dark matter. The Lambda-CDM model predicts that there exists a dark matter component of approximately 25%, a dark energy component of approximately 70%, and a visible, observable universe comprised of approximately 5% of the totality of the cosmos.
Moreover, the Late-time Integrated Sachs-Wolfe Effect is an effect in which it has been observed that accelerated cosmic expansion causes gravitational potential wells and hills to flatten as photons pass through them, producing cold spots and hot spots on the CMB aligned with vast supervoids and superclusters, thus signaling dark energy in a flat universe.
The fabric of space and time as conceptualized by Albert Einstein is the idea that space itself is a stretchable and compressible substance in the presence of matter and that gravitational force is merely the visible consequence of space-time fabric expansion and compression near matter, thus altering the path of objects traveling near other objects.
Dark fluid is another model for gravity, and hypothesizes that the fabric of space acts much like a fluid. Thus space would flow, coagulate, compress, or expand just like any other fluid. The effect of dark fluid is always present but only becomes noticeable in the presence of a really large mass, like a galaxy. Moreover, dark matter is a special case of the equations of Dark Fluid. However, as understood by practitioners having ordinary skill in the art of cosmology, it is recognized that dark fluid theory states actual particles of dark matter do not exist. Rather, dark matter is just an illusionary effect of space bunching up on itself.
On the other extreme, in places where there is relatively little matter, as in the voids between galactic superclusters, dark fluid predicts that space relaxes and starts stretching away from itself. Thus, dark fluid becomes a repulsive force, which is the same effect as dark energy.
Dark fluid goes beyond dark matter and dark energy because it predicts a continuous range of attractive and repulsive qualities under various matter density cases. Dark fluid has been useful in predicting other gravitational theories, such as inflation, quintessence, k-essence, f(R), Generalized Einstein-Aether f(K), MOND, TeVeS, BSTV, and the like, as special cases within it. While the attributes of dark matter particles are not fully understood, it is reasonable to concede that their gravitational related mass-like characteristics can exhibit velocity.
Thus, a rotating coherent electromagnetic emission instrumentation apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.